1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical member being additionally provided with a pressure sensitive adhesion layer, which is capable of forming a resin type liquid-crystal cell little warped and suitable for producing a liquid-crystal display, or the like, and a resin type cell substrate therefor.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 10-353887 which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a liquid-crystal cell using a glass substrate has become heavy and bulky with the advance of increase in size of a liquid-crystal display (LCD), or the like, variety of liquid-crystal cells using various kinds of resin substrates have been proposed for the purpose of reduction in size and weight, or the like. The resin type liquid-crystal cells heretofore proposed, however, have been not put into practical use yet because a warp (curl) problem occurred when an optical material such as a polarizing plate, a phase-difference plate, an elliptically polarizing plate formed by lamination thereof, or the like, was adhesively bonded to each of the liquid-crystal cells through an adhesive layer. The aforementioned optical material such as a polarizing plate, or the like, is a key device for the LCD. Accordingly, use of the optical material cannot be avoided.